mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
We Are Golden
We Are Golden by MIKA is a song features in 3x09, the ninth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Andrew, Ben, Jake and Rachel. Lyrics Andrew with Group: Teenage dreams in a teenage circus Running around like a clown on purpose Who gives a damn about the family you come from? No givin' up when you’re young and you want some Andrew and Ben (with Rachel and Group): Running around again (Running around again) Running from running Running around again (Running around again) Running from running Ben: Waking up in the midday sun What’s to live for? You could see what I’ve done Staring at emotion In the light of day I was running from the things that you’d say Andrew: We are not what you think we are We are golden, we are golden Andrew with Group: We are not what you think we are We are golden, we are golden Ben and Jake: Teenage dreams in a teenage circus Running around like a clown on purpose Who gives a damn about the family you come from? No giving up when you’re young and you want some Andrew (with Rachel and Group): Running around again (Running around again) Running from running Running around again (Running around again) Running from running Ben: I was a boy at an open door Why you staring Do you still think that you know? Looking for treasure In the things that you threw Like a magpie I live for glitter, not you Andrew: We are not what you think we are We are golden, we are golden Andrew with Group: We are not what you think we are We are golden, we are golden Ben and Jake: Teenage dreams in a teenage circus Running around like a clown on purpose Who gives a damn about the family you come from? No giving up when you’re young and you want some Rachel with Group harmonizing: Now I’m sitting alone I’m finally looking around Left here on my own I’m gonna hurt myself Maybe losing my mind I’m still wondering why Had to let the world let it bleed me dry Ben: We are not what you think we are Andrew and Ben: We are not what you think we are Andrew, Ben, Jake and Rachel (Rachel): We are not what you think we are We are golden, we are golden (Hey) Ben and Jake with Group: Teenage dreams in a teenage circus Running around like a clown on purpose Who gives a damn about the family you come from? Ben and Rachel with Group: No giving up when you’re young and you want some Andrew (with Rachel and Group): Running around again (Running around again) Running from running Running around again (Running around again) Running from running Ben and Rachel: We are not what you think we are We are golden, we are golden Trivia *This song was originally planned to appear in Season One, however it was moved to Season 3 as a farewell to Rachel.